Who You Think I Am, Isn't The Real Me
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the sequel to Yeah, She's A Daddy's Girl. This is what happens when Anya come back to the WWE under a new name and new look after she ranaway. Takes Place in 2015. Please Review!
1. Reintrodution

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I begin I would like to say thank you to Tenacious D for being the only reviewer to Yeah, She's A Daddy's Girl. Go read his stories they are oberly awsome!!!!! This is the sequel to Yeah, She's A Daddy's Girl this story is intitled Who You Think I Am, Isn't The Real Me. No go read the damn story.

Info/Chapter 1:

Name: Ysabelle (pronounced Isabelle.) Anne Lindstrom Actual name is Anya Marie Burgus-Callaway.

Looks: Tall, not fat but not too skinny, curves in all the right places, long legs, muscular but not too much, blue eyes, and short red hair (Like Lita's).

Age: 25

D.O.B.: March 24, 1990

Piercing: Stomach, right nostril, triple in each ear, left cartilage, right eyebrow, and double lip rings.

Tattoos: Japanese symbol for Mind, Heart, and Spirit on the lower outside of left leg, Japanese symbol for Love on the lower right side of leg, and barbed wire on her right wrist, Celtic cross between her shoulder blades, cross on her lower back, and a heart gram Ville has on his lower abdomen.

Info: Ysabelle moved to Finland to live with Ville and Jonna. When she got there she instantly changed how she looked and her name so her family and friends in America would not find her. When she finished high school she moved to Spain for collage to become an Actress and now she can speak fluent Spanish. When she was attending collage she meets the love of her life Antonio. When he found out she was pregnant in their senior year he left her. After collage she moved back in with Ville and he helped her through her pregnancy along with her friend AnaMaria. She had twins, Anastasia Chasey Lindstrom and Mark Noel Mikko Lindstrom. AnaMaria knows what Ysabelle's real name is. Ysabelle is now a Finnish professional wrestler and is the European Women's Champion.

Name: AnaMaria Chelsea Gonzales

Looks: Tall, not fat but not too skinny, curves in all the right places, long legs, muscular but not too much, brown eyes, and long brown hair

Age: 26

D.O.B.: May 11, 1989

Piercing: double ears

Tattoos: None

Info: She and Ysabelle meet in collage and have been friends ever since. She's nice, kind, funny, sweet, but don't mess with her friends. She helped Ysabelle through her pregnancy.

Name: Ville Valo

Age: 38

D.O.B.: November 22, 1976

Info: Ville is Anya's godfather. When she ran away from home and came to him he took care of her and when she got pregnant he was there with her. Along side him was Jonna, Jonna takes care of Anya's children when she is away wrestling. He is also the lead singer of HIM.

Name: Mikko (Linde) Lindstrom

Age: 38

Info: He is the guitarist in the band HIM. He is Ville's and Anya's best-friend. He was always supportive of Anya and when she changed her name he allowed her to use his.

Name: Mark Callaway (The Undertaker)

Age: 50

D.O.B.: March 24, 1965

Info: Mark is Anya's true father. They found each other after 17 years. After being deceived by Mr. McMahon he lost his eldest daughter and has no clue where she is. He seems depressed and everyone can tell. Surprisingly at the age of 50 he is still wrestling. Sara watches the children and Anya's brother Carlos who is now 11 and now is wondering whatever happened to the girl in his dreams. Sara wishes that Anya will come home soon before something bad happens.

-Ysabelle's POV-

I was sitting in Ville's apartment playing with Mark and Anastasia when Ville comes in and takes them away handing me the phone.(Phone Convo YYsabelle TTimina(Boss)Oh and everyone in this story can speak English cause I'm too lazy to translate it.)

Y: Hello?  
T: Hey it's me.  
Y: What's up?  
T: Well you'll never believe this but Shane McMahon is here! He wants to recruit more Divas and he chose us!  
Y: That's great, but what do you want me to do?  
T: Duh, I want you to go into action; he wants to see if you're any good on tonight's show!  
Y: OMG! Ok I'll be rite there!  
T: Bye  
Y: Bye  
-End of phone convo-

"Ville! I need you to watch the kids." "Why?" "I have to fight tonight and I might get my job back with the WWE!" "Ok go. Be careful, I love you." "I will, I love you too, Ville." I kissed his forehead and left to the arena. Tonight I had a title match against AnaMaria. I walked out in my out in baggy pants and a crop top with my European Woman's Championship around my waist. (F.F. TO END OF MATCH) After a half an hour struggle with AnaMaria I finally delivered a Chick Kick and a Twist of Fate and rolled her up for the pin. I stood up grabbed my belt and help my friend off the mat and we hugged each other and she raised my hand into the air and we walked back to my locker-room to get cleaned up. After an hour we said our goodbyes and there was a knock at my door. "Hold on." I opened the door and there stood Timina and Shane McMahon. "Come in." "Well Shane this is Ysabelle Lindstrom. Yzzy this is Shane, he would like you to join the WWE in America." "I'd love to, when do I leave?" We looked at Shane and he said, "Tonight, you can go home and say goodbye to your family and friends but you have to leave tonight. Welcome to the WWE family." He left the locker room and Timina gave me a hug, then I ran to AnaMaria's locker room and told her the news and we said our goodbyes. The best part is I get to keep my title but the worst part is I have to face my past and not give away who I am. So I went home and said my goodbyes to everyone and cried when I said by to my children. I left to the airport and left to New York.


	2. First match and Old Friends

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I arrived in New York I went straight to the WWE office and when I got to the office door I was greeted by Shane. "Ysabelle you made it!" "Yeah, tired but I made it." "Ok sign here and you'll start training tomorrow at 12:00 PM." "Ok." I signed the contract and received a hotel key and I left. When I got to my room I put my stuff on the floor and went to sleep. When I woke up it was 7:30 and I got up and got ready. I put on black baggy jeans and a Nirvana baggy shirt. I went to the gym and started running on the treadmill, when I was done I went and did some kick boxing and punches on the punching bag. After I went the mat and started doing my stretches and started doing a whole bunch of flips. When it was 10:30 I took a brake and ate lunch and went to the arena. When I got there I found Shane and he told me some people were waiting in the ring to help me. So I put my things into my locker room and went to the ring where I met Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Shannon Moore. "Hey, I'm Shannon and this is Matt and Jeff." "Hi, I'm Ysabelle." Then Jeff looked at me. "You have a heavy accent, where you from?" "Finland." After that we started training and they showed me a few things. Two hours later we were interrupted by Teddy Long. "Hey playas I need to talk with Yzzy for a bit." "Alright." I went with Teddy to his office, "Well baby girl welcome to the WWE and tonight you will accompany Mark to the ring for his match." "Thank you Mr. Long." "Please call me Teddy but you'll have to tell him yourself, I ain't going anywhere near him again, he has an anger problem. He used to be nice." "What happened?" "His daughter ran away." "Oh, okay I'll tell him." "Thanks baby girl." I left his office and found Mark's dressing room. I knocked on the door. "Yeah?" "Umm... excuse me sir but I have a message from Mr. Long." He opened the door and it broke my heart seeing him again. "Well what is it?" "My names Ysabelle and I'm supposed to accompany you to the ring today for your match." "Okay." I walked away. I went to my locker room to get ready. I wore a different pair of baggy black pants with handcuffs hanging off of them and a grey short sleeve sweater with a preying skeleton on it.

I went to the Curtin and meet up with Mark. "First up, from Toronto, Ontario weighing in at 245 pounds Edge accompanied by Lita." Edge and Lita made their way to the ring and Mark's music hit. "And his opponent from Death Valley, weighing in at 285 pounds The Undertaker. Accompanying to the ring from Helsinki, Finland the European Women's Champion, Ysabelle Lindstrom!" We walk slowly up the ramp and I went to the side of the ring as he got in. (F.F. to end of match). After Edge got Taker on the mat he distracted the ref as Lita slide in with a chair. I then slide in and drop kicked the chair so it bounced off her head and I through her over the top rope and slide out myself. "OMG! JR did you see that?" "I sure did King the new girl just beat up Lita!" Taker got up and they started fighting again. I got into the match and started clapping and the audience followed. Mark then set Edge up for The Last Ride and performed it without a flaw and then rolled him up for the pin. I slide into the ring and held his hand in the air and we walked back to our locker rooms. Teddy stopped me on my way and told me to tell Mark he'd be accompanying me in the ring in two weeks for my title defense against Lita. When I went to his locker room and knocked on the door but I heard sobbing so I looked into his room and saw him crying with his head on the table. "What's wrong Mr. Calaway?" "Nothing." "You can tell me." "I haven't seen my daughter 8 years. 8 fucking years!" He yelled and pounded his fist into the table. I put my hand on his back to comfort him. "It'll be okay you'll see her again." "No I won't." "How about I drive you back to your hotel and you can get some rest." "Okay, and thanks Ysabelle." "No problem." I took him back to the hotel and went to my room and called Bam. (Phone Convo: YYzzy, BBam, VVille)

B: Hello?  
Y: Hey Bam Bam.  
B: Hey how was wrestling?  
Y: Fine. -I then broke out crying.-B: What's wrong?  
Y: I feel bad for living this place I hurt my father so bad.  
B: I know it'll get better. I'm coming home when Raw's in Wes Chester, how about I come.  
Y: No too risky Mark might remember you. Hey Bring Mark Jr., and Anastasia with you.  
B: Yeah and Jyriki and Jussi can drop them off.  
Y: Yeah, go to the match but don't go backstage I'll be defending my title in two weeks in Wes Chester.  
B: Aight, Bye, Ville wants to talk to you.  
Y: Bye Bam Bam.  
V: Hey baby girl  
Y: Hey Ville.  
V: How are you?  
Y: Fine I got to go, bye I love you.  
V: I love you too, bye sweetheart.  
-End of pone convo-

-Two Weeks Later-

After winning my match defense I was chillin' in my locker room with Mark, Ashlee, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick when there was a knock at my door. I answered the door and I saw Jyriki and Jussi but my children weren't with them. "JYRIKI! JUSSI!" I tackled them with hugs. "Where are they?" "Lauri and Timo-Timo wouldn't give them up." Just then Lauri and Timo-Timo walked in with my babies! I gave the two men a hug and took my children kissing their foreheads as Paul cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry this is Jyriki, Jussi, Lauri, and Timo-Timo, and guys this is Mark, Ashlee, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick." Ashlee then spoke up. "Who are these cuties?"


	3. New Champ

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just stood there with a kid on each hip. "Well these are my twins, Anastasia and Mark." Paul then burst out laughing. "Hey Mark the kid has the same name!" "Uh, shut up. Yzzy ain't you kinda young?" "Yeah well I was 24 and in love until the jerk left and all my family and friends have been helping me since." "Oh, wow." They all left except for Brian. "So, how about we ditch this place and head back home?" "Yeah." He took Mark from my arms and I felt a shiver down my spine. He took the children and helped me put them in my car in their seats. I gave Brian a hug "Thanks." "No problem." I drove to the hotel and got my children out. "Hey chica you need some help?" "Huh, hey Rey. Yeah." He took Anastasia and started caring her in her carrier. "Hey, you ever need any help, I'm here for you girl." "Thanks Rey-Rey. Can I tell you something secret?" "Yea." "Well my name's not really Ysabelle, I'm Anya." "Wow, you changed so much. You caused a lot of people a lot of grief." "I know." I gave Rey a hug and walked into the hotel room I had to share with Ashlee. "Hey, I brought in two cribs." "Thanks." "Well did anyone ask you out yet?" "Yeah, I have a date with Shannon." "Ooh, so why did you choose the name Mark?" I decided to lie, "It was his father's name." "Ooh." I went to sleep 'cause I had a title match for the WWE title against Edge."

-F.F. to Smackdown! -

I went to the arena and got ready. Mark was managing me tonight. I ran to Ashley's locker room. "Can you watch the kids?" "As long as those two can help." "Alright, boys I don't want my kids jumping off of ropes." I said laughing and walked off. I made my way to the ring to I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance. I head banged to my music and threw up my rocker symbol and the Hardy guns. Then Edge made his way down to the ring and it started. We locked up and I kicked him in the gut and Irish whipped him into the turnbuckle. I went for a head butt but he jumped onto the turnbuckle and I ran headfirst into the poll. Oh I forgot to mention that this is a no DQ match. When I fell over he grabbed a chair and kept pounding me with it. By the 10th time I kicked it into his head and picked up the chair setting his head under it and jumped onto the top left turnbuckle and did a Swanton bomb and Edge moved making me land on the chair but I jumped back up picking up the chair and slamming it into his head. I them preformed a clothesline, old school, and set him up for a Tombstone, I looked over at Taker and he gave a thumbs up and then down signaling to continue it and I did. I then went for the pin and won. "Your new WWE Champion and European Woman's Champion, Ysabelle!" Taker then rolled into the ring and held up my hand, I then grabbed a mic and stood over Edge looking down on him. "How does it feel to loose to a girl. You'll go down as the first man to loose the title to a girl." I then handed the mike back to the tech guy and stood ringside to support Mark in his match against Orton. Mark won his match and we headed to our own locker rooms. Ten minutes later I heard pounding on my door and when I opened it I was tackled to the ground and I let out a scream.

"Hey, it's alright." "OH MY GOD! Yzzy, what's wrong?" Linde's weight was then taken off of me and I saw him be thrown him into a wall. "Brian get off him!" I shoved Brian off and gave him a hug, "Are you alright Da?" "I'm fine how about you baby girl? I think you should come home, this is too dangerous here." "I'm fine don't worry." Just then Paul came in with the kids and Linde took them and gave them a kiss on the forehead. Then Mark, Sara, and the three kids came in. "Ysabelle, you okay?" "Yeah, Mark." Then I felt arms go around my waist, Anya is that you?" I looked down at Carlos holding back tears and I looked at Linde and he nodded his head.


	4. Secret Reveled

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Carlos it's me. I'm home don't worry." I burst into tears holding onto him as if I would never see him again. I then felt a hand on my shoulder I then stood up and gave Sara a hug. I then looked at my father and he shaked his head and walked away. I then chased after him and hugged him from behind. "I missed you so much daddy." He then turned and hugged me and I felt his tears fall on my shoulder, "Your back, my baby is back." "Yeah, now go play with your grandchildren. Yes Mark is named after you and Anastasia middle name is Chasey's." I then burst into tears and he held me like there was no tomorrow. "Hey guys what's wrong?" "I missed you Shawny!" I yelled jumping on him. "Yzz, I just saw you." "No, it's Anya." "Holy SHIT! HUNT COME HERE ANYA's BACK!!!" Then a whole bunch of superstars tackled me into a hug and Mark was laughing. I saw Glen and I gave him a hug and he kissed my forehead and Carlos ran up to me and jumped into my arms. "Anya why did you leave?" "I had to get away. Did you say hi to you nephew and niece?" "Yesum." "Good." "Ysabelle!" "Yea, Shane you have a match in five against a new diva." "Aight" I went to the curtain and then they cued my music.

When it got to "Well if you wanted honesty..." the pyro went of and I ran to the center of the ramp and started head banged and threw up the rocker symbol walking down the ramp. When it got to "What will it take to show you it's not the life it seems..." I jumped on the middle turnbuckle and did the rocker symbol and held the Hardy gunz. When it got to "show you what it means" I did a back flip off the turnbuckle as the ring pyro went off. Then 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance came on and then when the chorus hit a girl about my age came out in a mask. And her opponent from Madrid, Spain, AnaMaria!" Ana did her thing and the match began. I was throwing rights and she kicked me in the mid section, performed a Twist of Fate and a move she called Spanish Angel and pinned me. She got up and helped me up and I raised her hand in the air and gave her a hug. We then walked down the ramp and went backstage "OH MY GOD! What are you doing here?" "I got a contract!" We then hugged and we went to her locker room and i headed to mine.

"Hey there Yzzy, how about you get with a real man?" I then looked at Orton and rolled my eyes and started walking when he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. "Get away from me Randy!"


	5. Kendrick

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, you know you want this." "GET AWAY!" "Hey, didn't you hear her she said move it you fucker!" The next thing I know I see Paul on top of Randy beating the crap out of him and Brian picked me up, "Did he do anything to you, are you okay?" "No and yes." He then placed his forehead on mine, are you sure sugar?" "Yes hon. I'm sure." "Good." He then kissed me with a force of passion. We pulled apart and he carried me back to my hotel and I got packed and headed to the hotel. Instead of going to my room, I went to Brian's. "Hey, can I stay with you?" "Yea, come here." He then pulled me into a kiss and I kicked his door shut and we somehow made it to the couch fighting for dominance in each other's mouth. We kept making-out until his hand started to wander. "I'm not ready." "Ok." He then picked me up and laid me down on the bed and got in next to me. "Goodnight Anya." "Night Brian." I kissed his forehead and drifted into a sleep filled with thoughts of another man.

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to face Brian. I kissed his soft lips and his eyes opened. "Mornin, baby did you sleep well?" "Yea Brian how'd you sleep?" Fine cause I had a sexy women with me last night." "Mmmm, you know it." I replied kissing his cheeck and nuzzled my head into chest. The next thing I knew someone was jumping on the bed. I looked up and saw Bam and Ville jumping up and down. I jump up and tackled them in to hugs. "Bammie Ville I MISSED YOU!!!" "We missed you too." "How'd you get in here?" "Ashlee and Paul." Bam said with an innocent smile on his face. "I'll have to kill them later, Brian get up, and we have to get ready." I gave Ville and Bam a hug and they left. I took a shower, changed and I went out of the room and knocked on my dad's door. "Hey baby girl, the kids are sleeping. What happened last night?" "Orton tried to pull some shit and Paul and Brian helped me get rid of them and I slept at Brian's." "What's the deal with you two?" "We're dating." "Hmm, that's odd." "Why?" "Nothing." I grabbed my children and went back to my room and played with them, fed them, and everything else.

I put them down for a nap and got Ashlee to watch them and I went to hang out with AnaMarie and Phil Brooks (CM Punk). "Hey guys." "Hey girlie." "Hey". I gave them both a hug and we went to eat. "Half-way through the meal Phil put his arm around Ana and kissed her cheeck and she turned bet red and I had to stifle my laughter and I let out a little scream when I felt two strong arms hug me from behind. I turned my head and kissed Brian on the lips. He then sat next to me and I looked over and saw Phil and AnaMarie kissing. Brian then kissed me again and when I pulled apart and gave him a hug and noticed John looking at us before leaving. We then headed back to the hotel where I got my things for today's show.


	6. Cena?

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrived at the arena I went to Brian's locker room. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw, Brian was on top of some other girl making on the couch. They didn't notice me as I ran to Paul and Ashley's locker room. I pounded on the door and Paul answered and I collapsed on him crying. "Paul who's there?" Ashley said as she came to the main part of the locker room. "Yzzy! What's wrong? What happened?" "B-b-b-Brian w-was w-w-with another g-g-girl and they were makeingo-o-u-tt-t." I stuttered out. "That SOB." Ashley yelled. Paul then spoke up, "Since it's a non-title match how about you get your revenge tonight." He then whispered to you and Ashley his plan.

-F.F. to the match.-

Duce and Domino made they're way to the ring with Cherry and did their thing and we did ours.

-Announcer Table-(CCole and JBLJBL)

JBL: I can't believe she's still coming out here to cheer on Brian. I mean come on did she not see that!  
C: Possibly, but still, she's gonna be heart broken.

-Back to the match-

Half-way through the match Ashley distracted the ref as Paul took care of Duce. I climbed into the ring with a chair. Brian was about to Irish Whip Domino into the turnbuckle and I hit him in the head with the chair. He then dropped to the ground and Domino covered him for the count as Ashley so kindly told the ref to count and Duce and Domino won. Brian then got up and grabbed a microphone. "What the hell was that Ysabelle?" I then kicked him in the balls. "Don't what the hell was that Ysabelle, me. I saw you making out with that skank! If you think you can explain that save your fucking breath! I loved you! I fucking loved you and that's how you repay me. Dating some slut behind my back?!" I screamed in the mic. "Ysabelle, please, I need you!" "NO! We're over! By the Brian go fuck yourself and I hope you burn in hell!" I screamed and fell to my knees crying. Ashley and Paul help me get back to my locker room. I needed to get my mind off of things so I decided to go to a club.

Well I arrived at the club and decided to drink away my problems. I was dancing with random guys and having a good ol' time. "Can I have this dance?" I giggled and looked up at John. "Why of course." We were dancing and I started to kiss him. "No. Your drunk." "Aww come on." "No, lets get you home."

-John's POV-

I was driving Yzzy back to the hotel. She then passed out and I carried her into my hotel room and laid her on the bed and got in my self and kissed her forehead "Night Yzzy, I know you can't hear me but I love you." As drifted into sleep I placed my arm around her waste as a force of habit.


	7. Revenge is best when winning

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yzzy's POV-

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and two strong arms around my waist. I turned around and saw John next to me without his shirt on. I started freak out when I noticed I still had my clothes on. "Good morning. How ya feelin'?" "Like shit." "Hold on." John got up and two minutes later came back with a glass of water and two Advil. I took them and decided to go back to my hotel. I did my usual morning routine and went to my dad's room. When I knocked on the door he answered. "Hey, how ya feelin'?" "Like shit, where's my babies?" "Uhh Ville and that guy with dreads took um." "Thanks." I gave him a hug and ran to Ville's room. When he opened the door I flew by him and tackled Linde into a hug and then I started crying. "Hey what's wrong?" "Linde, he cheated on me! Now it's over." "Hey, lellitell apulainen se on ei arvoinen se. Ajaa ei huudahtaa aikana hnelle. (Hey, baby girl it is not worth it. Do not cry over him.)"I-KIRJAIN osata Linde, ainoastaan se loukata joten hyvin. (I know Linde, but it hurts so much.)" "Antaa se aivan rikki. Niin muodoin ei enemmn kiskoa, ehdottaa model after. Te ajaa ei haluta jotta hntp jalkeilla kuin kest aika. (Let it all out. Then no more tears, move on. You do not want to end up like last time.)" "I know. He's not worth it." Then Ville came up behind me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and cried into his soldier. "He's right after this set of tears no more." "Okay Ville." I sat and talked with them for hours and they even sat with me while I ate a gallon of ice-cream and watched The Notebook. Then we took my kids to the park with Carlos, Chasey, and Gracie. When we headed back I said goodbye to my brother and the girls Ville and Linde said they'd take Mark Jr., and Anastasia back to Finland. I went to the arena and got ready. I went to my dad's locker room and waited till it was our match it was against Paul London and Brian Kendrick for the Tag-Team titles.

-F.F. to the match-

"The following competition is a Tornado Tag-Team for the Tag-Team belts, making their way into the ring the Tag-Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick!" After they did their thing Taker's music hit and we made our way down the ramp. "And the challengers The World Heavyweight Champion, The Undertaker and The European Women's Champion and the WWE Champion, Yzzy!" We go into the ring as the bell rang and I went after Brian while Taker took care of Paul. After punches being thrown and Taker and I doing a couple of Old Schools simultaneously I did my finisher on Brian called The Kiss of Death. It's the first half of the 619 but at the end instead of jumping off the top rope I go to the top turnbuckle and do a flying leg drop and pin them. Undertaker and I pinned them at the same time as the ref called the count, "Ladies and Gentlemen here are your winners and the new Tag-Team champions The Undertaker and Yzzy." We then celebrated and made our back to our locker rooms.

-One Week Later-

John and I have been spending a lot of time together and I think I have feelings for him. Tomorrow is John's birthday! Right now I'm going over everything for his surprise party. After I made sure everything was ready I went to John's hotel room. The town where in now is West Newberry but tomorrow John wants to surprise his family but little does he know they're going to surprise him. When I got to his door I knocked and he answered. "Hey John, you wanted to go out?" "Yeah, let's take a little walk." We walked around and talked until we got to the park. Then we walk up the hill where there was a picnic basket and blanket set up. "John, did you do this?" "Yeah come here." He sat down on the blanket and I sat next to him. He pulled out food and we sat and talked, ate and laughed. "Yzzy, there's something I wanted to do for awhile now." Before I could say something he places his warm lips on mine and I kissed back. It was only a sweet kiss but I never wanted it to end. When we pulled apart I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "Yzzy, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him and nodded my head with a smile on my face and he kissed my forehead. We sat there my head on his shoulder and his arm around me and we watched the sunset. "It's beautiful." "Yeah, it is." Just then we heard someone say, "Remember when we were like, Lind?" "Yes." We then looked behind us and saw an older couple walking by and they smiled at us. We smiled back and I was blushing. Later that night we went back to the hotel and I decided to stay in John's room. "John I'm gonna go change." "Aight." I went into the bathroom and took a shower and changed into a pair of John's boxer shorts and a Chain Gang Soldier shirt. When I came out I saw the TV playing and John was sound asleep on the couch. I turned off the TV and through a blanket over him and kissed his forehead and went to lie down on the bed. In the middle of the night I woke up from a nightmare I had from when I was seventeen and I was rapped by my boyfriend. I walked into the living area and accidentally bumped into the table and that woke John up. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" "Couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare." "Come here." he moved the blanked up and I lay on top of him. He put the blanked back down and wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. I put my head on his chest and let his steady breathing put me to sleep.

- Marc's (Tha Trademarc)POV-

Well me and the family were told about John's surprise party by Jeff Hardy and some girl named AnaMarie said I was to distract John all day with some girl name Yzzy. She even gave me John's hotel key. I went up to sixth floor and found his room. When I got in I noticed his bed was empty and I walked into the living area and saw some girl and John sleepin on the couch. I pulled out my cell and took a picture and then John woke up and saw me. He put his finger to his mouth and pointed to the girl and kissed the top of her head and she woke up. "Mornin' baby." "Mornin' John." "Hey get up my cousin's here." I just looked at them and shaked my head.


	8. John's Party

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trademarc and I spent the whole day trying to keep John busy from watching horror movies to playing cards. When it was finally time to take John to the club I rode in the car by myself and we arrived at the club and when we were by the door and I told them to do it. Right before we entered the club I covered his eyes and 'My Time Is Now' was blaring through the speakers and when we entered the music cut and I uncovered his eyes reveling a giant Happy 38th Birthday John!(Remember this takes place in 2015.) We then started screaming the Birthday song at the top of our lungs. After that John went around greeting people and his family. Then the music came back on and I started dancing until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw none other then Antonio her ex-boyfriend. "Hey baby looking good." "Go away." "Why? Don't cha still love me?" "No." He then tried to touch my arm and I pulled back just to have two strong arms come around my waist. I tilted my head upwards to see those blue eyes I'm so in love with. "Hey baby, is this guy buggin' ya?" "Mmmm no John, he's just trash." "Ohh that's all I am now. That's not what you were saying in Spain." "Leave me alone come on John lets dance." I pulled John away as Heaven (Candlelight Mix) by DJ Sammy came we were slow dancing then I started singing the lyrics to him,

"Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven."

I put a small kiss on his lips. "Yzzy, I love you." "I love you too, John. Happy Birthday." Then Yummy came on and I started grinding John facing him, then I turned around so my back was to him. I brought my hands to his face and ran them down his face and then I grabbed his hands and guided them down my sides and put them on my hips. As my hips were swaying to the beat I tilted my head back and he lowered his head and we kissed passionately. After a minute of making out I pulled away and turned around facing him and whispered in his ear. "Dancing is sex with clothes on." Then I bit his earlobe. Then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Then 'Right Now' by John Cena came on and we were kinda slow dancing and grinding (I don't know if that makes sense). John said this part in my ear "To my girl, 'Let's Get it On' like the slow jam." I just giggled and at the end of the song I pulled him to the center of the room so he could open his gifts. After that AnaMarie thought it would be cute if we did body shots. We both sat on the bar and the bartender handed me a shot of vodka and Ana a shot of Pepsi.(Remember Phil Brooks(CM Punk)is straightedge no alcohol for him.)

John grabbed the vodka and placed it in between my breast and licked and nipped at my neck until he thought it was moist enough and put salt on it and put the skin of a lime wedge in my mouth, and Phil did the same to AnaMarie. John licked up the salt and put his mouth over the glass and picked it up drinking the vodka and then took the lime from my mouth. I then pushed John on top of the bar so he was lying down and of course Ana did the same to Phil. The bartender gave us both a shot of tequila and I took off John's shirt and licked his chest until it was moist enough to make the salt stick and I poured the on the wet trail and placed the shot glass on his bellybutton. I sat his waist with one leg on each side and was careful of the glass as I licked up the salt. I smiled against his chest when I felt him tense up. I then kissed my way down his stomach and took the shot glass in my mouth and drank it. I then lay on top of him and kissed him. I then whispered "I love you." and he responded with "I love you too." I then crawled off just to be greeted by none other then Bam and Raab. "What no body shot for me?" "Bite me Raab. Hey Bammie!" "Hey!" John then jump off the bar and wrapped his arms around me. "John this is Raab and you've meet Bam. Boys this is my boyfriend John." They then did that guy head nod and I saw Missy behind Bam. "Missy!" "Yzzy! How are you girl?" "Good. I haven't talked to you in ages! Let's go get a drink, you have to meet AnaMarie and Phil." "Good, I need a drink."


	9. Lies?

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the party John and I headed back to the hotel and when we got there we got our things ready for Smackdown. We said our goodnights and went to sleep.

-F.F. to before Smackdown.-

"Hey, Yzzy. Can I talk to ya playa?" "What's up Teddy?" "For a story line for tonight you tell the world who you are. Then Mark will come out like he can't believe it and you two fight together. After a few weeks he'll make you choose between fighting with him and Glen, and managing John because he doesn't approve of the relationship. You refuse to choose so Mark and John will have a no DQ contract match which you will interrupt and get hit my your own father intentionally because your protecting your boyfriend and a father/daughter rivalry begins. What do you say to that story line?" "Aight as long as my dad and John knows." "They do along with Jeff. Aight playa lata." "Lata." I then went to my locker room got dressed into a black no sleeve shirt, tight shorts right below the knee and black high heals. (See picture in memo.) I then took my place and right after the SmackDown introduction Teddy went out. "Well people it seems we've had some corruption with one of the favored divas. She gave us the wrong name on her contract and now she has to clear it up in front of you all." Then my new music played 'Bullet With A Name' by Nonpoint. I walked to the ring and slid in and grabbed a mic. "Y'all I'm sorry to say I Yssabelle am the corrupt one. I know I've caused a lot of problems and I know I look different and I caused a lot of problems after I left, hell half of you probably don't even remember. I Yssabelle am actually the one, the only, ANYA CALLAWAY!" I paused and heard a lot of cheers then with his music my dad came down and got into the ring. "Hi dad." "This isn't the daughter I remember. My baby girl is all grown up and you were here without me knowing. Why didn't you tell me? All the hell you put me through was it worth it, running away from home to another country?" "Yeah, it was. I'm sorry though." "Join me again as the father daughter alliance." "Hell ya." I then dropped the mic and gave him a hug and we both walked out of the ring. After Rey's match I had to do a promo with him, John, and my dad.

-Start Promo-

"Hey Rey! Great match." "Hey chica. Thanks, I can't believe your back, I missed you and you got taller." "I know. I missed you too." I bent down to give him a hug. (A/N: Here's some Trivia for you, although Rey Mysterio's billed height is 5'6" he is really 5'3"-5'5". Also in my story Yzzy is 5'9" so yeah it's bend down lol. sorry back to story.) "Hey chica I got ta go." "Bye Rey Rey!" I continued walking down the hall and John steps in front of me. "Hey your back." "I've been back Cena. What's up?" "How about you and me go out after the show?" "I'd like that." I said running my pointer down his chest and kissing his check. "If you can handle me." I said walking away and my dad walked up to me. "Hey, 'Taker what's up?" "What the hell was that Cena, uh never mind. You tag Teaming with me and Kane?" "Yeah let's go."

-End Promo-

My dad's music hit and all three of us went out to face MNM who was already out there. I had changed into black corset top and black pants with a black veil over my face before the match. I also had the European's Woman's championship belt on my waist the WWE championship belt on my left shoulder and my half of the tag team belts on my right shoulder. After I slid into the ring my dad removed his hat, I removed my veil and Kane set off his pyros. I then grabbed a mic, "Melina, I'm actually happy you lost the woman's title, but I'll give you a shot at the European one in 1 Monday from this upcoming Monday. That is if I win my match on Monday with AnaMaria. Edge if you're listening and you want yours back next Friday, you and me. Let's do this!" I through the mic out and Kane and Nitro started things off. Kane delivered a choke slam and tag in my dad and Nitro tagged in Mercury. After awhile he gave him an old school and I wanted a piece of the action so I held out my hand and he tagged me in. Mercury tagged in Melina and she looked so scared. After she got in I started beating the crap out of her and I hit the Kiss of Death and pinned her for the win. Kane and 'Taker got into the ring and I lowered my head as if in prayer, 'Taker did his thing on the ground and Kane set off his pyros. From the announcer table we could hear JBL say, "Cole, is this what we have in store if this demonic family stays together?" "I think so JBL." We then walked off. After the show I went out with John and we went back to our hotel room and got ready to go to the next city for RAW, which happened to be El Paso, Texas. "Hey John?" "What's up?" "Well, I'm not going with you tomorrow. I'm going with my dad. So, I won't see you till the show on Monday." "Aight."

We then went to sleep and I woke up the next morning and went to Texas with my dad. When we got there Sara picked us up and we went to Bastrop where they live and me and my dad got Carlos and took him the cemetery in El Paso. When we got there I walked over to my mother's grave and placed a flower down. "Hey Anya, who's grave is this?" "It's Mom's Carlos." I said crying and my dad pulled me into a hug and I held Carlos. "Hey dad there's one more grave I want to stop at." "Ok." I walk down the cemetery and stopped at the grave. "I miss you Eddie." You knew Eddie?" "Yeah, the few years I lived here he helped me and my mom out when she was pregnant. He taught me how to wrestle and he was there when I first tried to commit suicide when my first boyfriend cheated on me. He is a good man and is missed dearly." I said then I kissed my hand and put it on his head stone and walk back to my dad's car as he paid his respects to Eddie. We then dropped off Carlos and headed to the arena.


	10. Tribute

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to the arena I decided to go talk to Shane. I knocked on his door and he yelled "Come in." "Shane, I have a suggestion for a tag match tonight." "What would that be?" "A dedication match to Eddie Guerrero, me and two men of my choice against Rated-RKO and Lita. At the end of the match no matter who wins we play the dedication video with the song Here With Out You." "That's good who are your choices?" "Chavo Guerrero and Rey Mysterio." "As long as there up for it I think it's a great idea." "Thank you." I left his office and found Rey and Chavo talking and told them my idea. they were game. I went to my locker room and changed and waited for the starting music to end and a couple of matches went by and I headed to the curtain wearing a black wife-beater and black pants and EG wrist bands.

I grabbed a mic before walking to the ring. I walked up the stairs and got into the ring and my music cut. "Alright, this match is a 6 man Tornado Tag Team Match. This match is a dedication match for one of the greats. He passed away years ago and I know a lot of the fans remember him. This match is for a man we all knew and loved. This man was there for me and for a lot of people through hard times. This match is for Eddie Guerrero, WE MISS YOU!" Then Chavo's music hit and he did his thing and gave me a hug then Rey did the same thing. Then Rated-RKO came out with Lita and the match began.

F.F. To End Of Match

Lita, Edge, and Orton were knock out. All three of us went to a turnbuckle and set up, at the same time we screamed "THIS IS FOR YOU EDDIE!" and we all did a frog splash and hit our marks we rolled them up for the pin and got the count we stood up and raised our arms together and hugged each other and I hugged a now crying Chavo as tears rolled down my face. Then Shane came out with out his music and grabbed a mic. "I please ask you remain silent as we play the video and ring the bell ten times. Also, would the entire roster come out here please. Everyone came out and faced the screen and Chavo, Rey, Randy, Edge, Lita, and I stood in the center of the ring and I held Chavo's and Rey's hands as the video started. They played both videos from Raw and SmackDown.

At the end of the two videos, there was not a dry eye in the place I held Chavo in a hug as the bell rang ten times. Then we all started clapping and yet again chants of Thank You Eddie was heard through the arena as the superstars headed backstage Chavo, Rey, and I being last. Chavo at the top of his lungs screamed "Viva La Raza, Eddie!" I screamed "LATINO HEAT SHALL NEVER DIE!" and Rey screamed, "WE LOVE YOU EDDIE!" and we headed back to our locker rooms but before I gave Rey another hug and kissed his check. Then I turned to Chavo and did the same. "Thank you for doing that tonight." "Your welcome you guys were always like my family. I miss him." "Same here." I gave another hug and left back to my locker room and dried my tears.


	11. Bring in some trouble

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own the OCs. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Monday night Raw-

I got dressed and headed out to the hallway for a promo. The camera man gave us the signal and we started.

-Start Promo-  
"Hey Yzzy! Great match that was a nice thing to do." "Thanks John your match was good too. I really enjoyed dinner last night." I said running my hand down his bare chest. "I'm glad you did. How about we go out again tonight?" "I'd love that." I said and he leaned in and we shared a kiss. I felt him being pulled away. "Cena you keep your hands off my daughter or I will kill you." "Daddy, please." "Oh really you can't do a damn thing she's over 18." "John!" "Tomorrow night Cena your mine." Taker took off one way and John took off the other. "JOHN! TAKER!" I started going after John but stopped and turned the other way to go after my dad and stopped and looked in both directions and stormed off in front of the camera and to the side.  
-End Promo-

I went to my locker room and got changed into a dark clothes and veil and went out with My dad and Kane for our match against MNM and we kicked ass. Then I went to my locker room and changed into my chain-gang shirt for the Main Event and meet with John we went out there and we beat Rated-RKO. When we were celebrating John's music was cute short by my dad's. He and Kane came out and you rolled your eyes. "Well Yssabelle, I hope you don't mind me destroying your boyfriend this Friday and with that they walked off.

-F.F to Friday-

-Start of Promo-  
I ran into Teddy's office and barged in. He was with Kristal and lets face it when I'm pissed I'm scary. I glared at Kristal and made a jump at her and she ran off. "What's this about playa?" "Two things, Edge attacked John before the show so I want him to go after WWE title tonight against me in a hardcore match!" "Aight, what else?" "2. You can NOT do this to John! putting him in a handicap match against my dad and Kane! They'll kill him!!!" "Sorry baby girl what's done is done." "Argggg!" I screamed kicking down his door and running out his room. "Man she is just like Taker." "Yeah she is baby." I ran into Shawn and he stopped me. "What's wrong baby girl you're crying." "Shawnie their gonna kill him." "It'll be okay." He said hugging me.  
-End Promo. Announcer table-

JBL: We have a big show tonight.  
MC: We sure do.  
JR: Damn I wouldn't want to be in her way when she's pissed.  
K: Well she will be here ringside with us and that means...  
MC: Don't say it or her father will kill you. We'll be back after the break.

I did my warm ups and waited for the music to go off. I went to the ring to "I'm Not Okay." and then Edge came out and did his thing. Right as the bell rang he speared me and got a steal chair but as he went to hit me with it I dropped kicked it to his face and slid out of the ring pulling him out and ramming him through the steal steps and then pulling a bat out from under the ring and smashed his head breaking the bat. He got up though and slammed me into the steal poll then he kept punching me. I kicked him in the family jewels and tossed him in the ring where we exchanged moves. I finally had him down and I went to the top turn buckle and pointed to the sky and yelled "For Eddie!" I jumped and landed a perfect frog splash. I then leaned him against the bottom turnbuckle and pulled out a garbage can and placed it in front of him. I then ran to the other side and jumped on the turnbuckle across from him and dove and kicked it making it go into him. I then rolled him up for the pin and got it. I grabbed my belt and stalked off like I was pissed. I got backstage and watched the show and laughed at the funny Paul London promo with the Miz. Paul was making fun of Miz and Miz thought Paul was a fan. Then I had to do my promo I headed to the area and took a deep breath and my dad and Glen showed up.

-PROMO-

"Daddy please listen John hasn't done a thing to me. Don't do this." He just grunted and I turned to Uncle Kane, "Please Uncle Kane don't do this to him. He hasn't done anything!" I said nearly in tears. "Don't worry we won't hurt...much." He said laughing raising his hand so the camera could see the chain. I stalked off crying and ran into John, "Baby what's wrong." "John don't go out there forfeit the match!" "Naw it be aight. I'll be fine." He said kissing my head walking away. Then I said under my breath, "But I don't want you hurt, I love you."

-End Promo-

K: Well that match is next.

Then it went to a commercial break and came back and my music hit. I went down to ring side and sat in between JR and JBL.


	12. In Finland

_A/n: I finally thought of something good for this story. Oh the plans I have. My friend is so going to hate me for but owell she told me to do somethig darastic. So a shoutout to her but she rather not be named. Enjoy._

John's music came on and Lillian made the announcement, "THIS MATCH IS A HANDICAP MATCH FOR YZZY'S CONTRACT, MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING FRIST FROM WEST NEWBUREY MASSACHUTES 6 1 WEIGHING IN AT 240 POUNDS JOHN CENA!" There was a mixed reaction as he did his thing then the arena went dark as the gong hit. "… AND MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE RING AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 631 POUNDS THE UNDERTAKER AND KANE!"

After they did their thing the match started much to my horror. JBL looked at me, "So who do you think is going to win?" JR then spoke up, "Leave the girl alone." "Thank you JR. I can't watch." I turned my head away and waited for my cue. "OMG are they going to do what I think their going to do!?" Cole then said, "Looks like it King a double choke-slam." I through my head-set off and ran into the ring and pulled at both of their arms pulling them back. The bell rang and my dad told Kane to hold back John. I walked away from my dad into the corner, and he wrapped his hand around my neck and lifting me up for a choke-slam and threw me to the mat. He and Kane walked away. "I can't believe he did that to his own child." "JR said from the announcer's table. John scrambled to his feet and picked me up. He carried me backstage and when we got there he set me down and was scoped into a hug by my dad. "I didn't hurt you did I?" "No daddy. I'm perfectly fine." I went to the woman's locker room and grabbed the bag of ice I needed for my promo.

-Promo-

I sat on the bench with a bag of ice to my neck when AnaMaria runs in. She is wearing her black and pink mask. "Ah, if it isn't my luchadore friend? What's up?" "Are you okay? I mean how could a parent do that to their on child?" "I dunno. He did, all because I love John." She bowed her head looking at the ground. A knock came at the door, "Come in." yelled Ana. "Hey baby girls." "Hey Teddy." We both chimed. "Yzzy, I don't think you should have that match tonight, I'm calling it off until your 100 percent." "No way Teddy. I'm doing this tonight. If it puts in the hospital for the rest of my life so be it." "Fine." He walked out and Ana looked at me. "What?!" "You're suicidal." "As if your not?" We gave each other grins and knuckled each other."

-End Promo-

It then came time for my hardcore match with Edge and it was time to play up the injury. In the long shot I lost the title to Edge and was helped back stage. I also had my half of the tag title with me.

-Promo-

The ref was helping me backstage when we ran into Kane. I looked up at him and shoved the tag title in his hand and continued to the locker room.

-End Promo and the show-

Later that night I got a call that was scary. I booked my round trip tickets to Finland. I then called up Shane.

S: Hello?

Y: Mr. McMahon its Yzzy, sorry for calling so late but it's really important.

S: For the last time you can call me Shane. Its fine, what's up?

Y: I have to go back to Finland for about three weeks.

S: Why?

Y: My children are really sick.

S: Ok go but only three week and on your second week you're going to have to do a satellite feed to us on Monday concerning Wrestle Mania and you're opponent.

Y: Thank you so much! Bye.

S: Bye

I hung up the phone and called everyone and left. When I got there I spent all the time taking care of my sick children.

F.F. Two Weeks to Monday.

The feed was connected and they put me on the air. When I started to speak you could hear my accent. "Hi everyone. Well I'm healing well in Finland and I was told I had to talk about Wrestle Mania only two months away!" There was a load pop from the audience. "Well I'm not going after a title; instead I decided that because I always wanted to fight this man or fight with him which ever came first I would. I want to challenge Rob Van Dam to backstage brawl." Just then R V D's music hit and he walked to the ring with a microphone. "Well I accept your challenge. See you at wrestle Mania." R V D walked away and Cole started interviewing me from the announcer table. "Well Yzzy, how are you feeling after that match?" "Eh… still heeling but I should be back next week." There was a pop from the crowd. "What made you chose R V D for your first Wrestle Mania?" "Well I know from fighting him in like 2004 at a martial arts competition that he can bring it. I want to fight him in the squared circle. Also, I know from the experience that Rob is not one to underestimate." Then I heard Jonna yelling at me to finish up in Finnish. Ville yelling at Jonna saying I was doing my job in Finnish followed by her apologizing. "What was that?" I put my head in my hands completely embarrassed, "Err… sorry that was some family that's taking care of me, telling me that I need to go. So I'll see you all in a week or two. See you later or as we say in Finland, Hiippakunta te myöhempi." The feed went dead and I ran to my babies and put them to sleep.

-F.F. to Saturday I return.-

My dad picked me up from the airport and went back to the hotel in the city the WWE was in. We had a house show so I went to the arena early. I walked into the locker room I was sharing with John and saw….

TBC….


	13. You've been served

_**A/N: Hey y'all here's my update on this story. ALL translations are in parentheses and are very roughly used. Seeing as I only know how to speak English I used Google to do the Spanish parts and some other website for the Finnish parts. Thank you to **__**Tenacious D**__** from this website for giving me an awesome sub- plot check out his stories! Also, thanks to Kia my friend for giving me another one that will play a role later in the story. If you wanna know a little more about me go to my profile/bio. Now read the story.**_

_**RATED: NC-17 for sexual content. **_

I walked into the locker room I was sharing with John and saw a whole bunch of candles and the flames danced on the wall. "Hey baby." "Hey John." "How was your flight?" "Mm good. So how's my man?" "Good." "I missed you." "I missed you too." He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down and kissed my lips with so much passion. I fell on the couch on my back and he straddled my hips never breaking the kiss. I broke the kiss and took a breath and attack his lips again. I pushed my hands up his shirt removing it in on swift motion; he did the same to mine breaking the kiss only for a moment.

(SEX SCENE if your not comfortable reading it skip it.)

We went back at it soon our pants were on the ground and my bra was off and I was working on his boxers and I got them down and he removed my panties. Our hands were wandering and his just happen to wonder. He started kissing me all over my body until his mouth found my opening. "Oh my god, JOHN!" I was panting so hard. "Oh yeah, Oh my GOD JOHN I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA-" He basically ate me out and drank all my juices. He crawls back up kissing every part of my body. He makes it back to my lips we kiss heatedly and he pulls out a condom and covers himself. He slides into my and starts to pump in and out. I carefully roll us over on the couch and rode him like a horse. After we were done I got off of him and we took a shower.

(END OF SCENE)

We both won our matches and so did my dad. We all changed back into our street clothes and went to my dad's locker room. I was wearing my blood red button down blouse with a black tank underneath it, my Vans jeans, and Vans black and white checkered shoes. John was wearing his Celtics jersey, Nicks, and basketball shorts. My dad was wearing a beater pants and motorcycle boats. We chilled in his locker room when a knock came at the door. My dad got up and answered it. "Hello?" I saw a police officer there. "Is there an Ysabelle Anne Lindstrom there?" "Yeah, hold on. Baby girl someone's here for you." "Coming." "How may I help you?" "Miss Lindstrom, you have been served." "Ok. Bye." I closed the door and went to the couch and opened the packet. It said:

"_Plaintive:Defendant: _

_Antonio Alexander Gonzales Ysabelle Anne Lindstrom_

_You are scheduled to appear in court on July 20, 2015 at 10:00 AM in Madrid, Spain, for the custody of Anastasia Chasey Lindstrom and Mark Noel Mikko Lindstrom Junior. Fail to show will result in a temporary custody change."_

I stared at the piece of paper in shock and started crying. "What's wrong baby girl?" "Daddy, they wanna take my babies away." He scooped me into a hug and let me cry. Another knock came at the door and John answered it. "Yzzy someone wants to talk to you." I got up and stepped in front of John. "Hello, Yzzy." "What the fuck do you want Antonio? You can not take my babies away from me. You didn't want them in the first place!!!" "Oh, come on. You never see them anyways." "That's not the point. Now leave before I call security!" "Fine see you in Spain on Monday." "See you there." He left and I walked out of the locker room slamming the door and I went to the gym and ran on the treadmill and took my anger out on the bag. "¿Muchacha, por qué tú que toma tu cólera hacia fuera en ese bolso? Charla venida a mí." (Translation: Girl, why you taking your anger out on that bag? Come talk to me.) "¡AnaMarie, ese hijo de una perra Antonio desea eliminar a mis niños¡Tengo que ir a cortejar el lunes en Madrid!" (Translation: AnaMarie, that son of a bitch Antonio wants to take my children away! I have to go to court on Monday in Madrid!) I screamed hugging her. "Por lo menos estaremos allí lunes." (Translation: At least we'll be there Monday.) She tried to joke with me. She rubbed my back until the door opened again. "¿Hola chicas cuál está para arriba¿Hey cuál es incorrecto?" (Translation: Hello girls what's up? Hey what's wrong?) "Rey, es malo. Su ex-novio está intentando tomarte bebés de ella." (Translation: Rey, it is bad. Her ex-boyfriend is trying to take her babies from her.) Without saying another word he hugged me and we all walked back to my dad's locker room. On the way we were stopped by Shane. "Yzzy why were the cops looking for you?" "My ass whole ex-boyfriend is trying to take my children from me. I have to go to court Monday." "Oh, so you can't make the show?" "I will. Since my children were born in Spain, I have to be there. Now if you excuse me I have to call Ville and Jonna and tell them to have my children there on Monday." I stalked off into my locker room and called Ville. (V: Ville, Y: Yzzy). When he answered I started talking rapid Finnish."

V: 'Ello

Y: Ville että roisto on koettaminen jotta ajaa minun lapsi pois! (Ville that bastard is trying to take my children away!)

V: Hitaasti heittää! Joka on armas? Se on ei Antonio on se? (Slow down! Who is dear? It is not Antonio is it?)

Y: Jaa! (Yes)

V: KIRJAIN jälkisäädös hävittää hänelle. (I will kill him.)

Y: ei I-KIRJAIN kaivata te jotta harus rikki -lta linna. Kohtuullinen aiheuttaa minun lapsi jotta Madrigaali , Espanja model after Maanantai aikaa kymmenen kotona aamu.. (No! I need you to stay out of prison. Just bring my children to Madrid, Spain on Monday at ten in the morning.)

V: Hyvä I-KIRJAIN jälkisäädös. Muistaa , I-KIRJAIN lempiä te. (Okay I will. Remember, I love you.)

Y: I-KIRJAIN lempiä te kanssa. Hei isä. (I love you too. Bye dad.)

V: Hei. (Bye.)

-End of phone convo.-

I went back to the locker room and we all left for the hotel. The next morning and worked out with my dad. I then went on a double date with John, Phil, and Ana. We than went to the arena to start SmackDown!

-Promo-

It opened with John holding me by the waist. "I thought John lost her contract!" "So did us Cole." "You know baby, with your dad gone, it's the only way to spend time together." "I know baby. At Wrestlemania 31 you have to defend your belt against that jerk MVP. You know he tried to hit on me again?" "Don't worry I'll get him in the ring. What about you? You have to fight RVD." "Oh speak of the devil." John tightened his grip as RVD came by holding hands with Torrie. "Hey Torrie, Hey Rob." I pulled away from John and gave them both hugs. "So Yzzy, you ready to take me in two months?" "You know it!" He put his left arm around Torrie's waist and his right on mine as me and Torrie giggled and started talking about our matches tonight and walking away. The camera zooms in on John who looks overly pissed and he kicks the wall, "WHAT THE HELL!" Then he notices a clocked figure coming out of Shane's office and just looks at them curiously. It then show's me in Teddy's office looking pissed. "I REFUSE TO BE MY FATHER'S AND KANE'S VALETS!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Alright baby girl, so you don't kill me or Shane your contract isn't owned by anyone and you can be John's valet." "Thank you." I said walking out of the room. Just to run into my father. I looked up and spat on his feet and walked away. He stormed into Shane's office. "Because of your family Shane, my daughter has rebelled against me." "W-w-what do you mean 'Taker?" "She has disobeyed me because of your father, now you will pay for his actions." "Fine, tonight we will sign the contract. At Wrestlemania, we fight."

-End Promo-

Mark, John, and I all got together after we were ready for our matches and waited for our cues. I went up first against RVD. R V D's 'One of a Kind' blasted through the speakers. "This is a Martial Arts match, The rules are that they will fight until one person can not fight any longer. Up first from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing in at 235 pounds ROB VAN DAM!" He did his thing and then 'I'm Not Okay' by MCR came on and I came out. "His opponent from Helsinki, Finland, YZZY!" After I did my thing we bumped fists and it started. (Since I don't really have the slightest clue what to put here use your imaginations.) Long story short, it came close, real close but he delivered one last kick and I was out. I wasn't completely out, I was just too exhausted. Referee Charles Robinson was over me trying to get me to snap back. Rob then kneeled down beside me and helped me up. I was still a little wobbly but I still held his hand up in victory as a sign of respect and I fell onto the mat and all I could see was darkness. I woke up a half an hour later and found Rob, my dad, and John watching me. Turns out I had a minor concussion and John won his match. I sat in the locker room and watched the contract signing between Shane and my dad. After the contract was signed something happed.

-In the Ring Stalker's POV-

After the contract was signed a guy dressed in a clock jumped the barricade. He went over to the announcer table and grabbed a steel chair and slid into the ring and slammed the chair into Taker's head and continued the assault until Taker was bloodied and broken. "By the way 'Taker this is my bodyguard until Wrestlemania and our referee, everyone meet T.D.!!!!!" Everyone even Yzzy and the other superstars stared in shock when he removed the hood to revel a boy no older than fifteen. Turns out T.D. was also a writer on fanfiction(dot)net that went by Tenacious D.

_**A/N: Stats from actual story. What will happen next stay tuned. **_

_**Pages: 4**_

_**Words: 1747 **_

_**I'm very proud of myself.**_


	14. Poinless Aggression

A/N: Well I'm ALMOST done with this one -tear- but do not fear I'm writing a third part to the Undertaker's daughter series. After this there is going to be two to three more parts. The third and final in this series is still untitled and is going to be co-written by my friend Kia who has been giving me great ideas and she will most likely writing the first part to it. Why you may ask. Well because 1) She's a great writer, 2) She kicks ass, 3) Will probably kick mine if I don't get her in on the action, and 4) BECAUSE I SAID SO! Lol enjoy the story. Shout Out to T.D. because he was the first reader on the sight and gave me the great plot for Taker vs. Shane-O.

(F.F. to Sunday in Spain.)

I sat on the floor of Mrs. Gonzales' and AnaMarie's home with my children playing with them. I was so happy. Ville had brought them on Saturday and we were all staying there. AnaMarie and Mrs. Gonzales were in the kitchen cooking because they can cook better than I can. My dad and John were at the gym and Ville was busy writing music in his room. I felt two hands cover my eyes and a thick accent ask "Guess who?" I turned around and gave Jussi a hug. I pulled away and looked at him. "Hey Jussi. How are you?" "Eh. I'm good." "You're lying." He sighed and looked down. "I never could pull one over you could I?" "Nope now spill." "It's just my relationship is crashing. It's like Jyriki doesn't even care anymore." "I'm sure he does it's just he's always been distant." "No, he always is even more distant." "Just give him some time." "Thank you Yzz." "Any time, you know I'm here for you." "Love you." "Love you too." He gave me a small peck on the lips and I returned it. Now understand one thing before I countinue, Jussi is a _very_ emotional person and a simple peck on the lips to his friends is just a thank you. Anyway continuing, John I guess walked in at that very moment and flipped. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" "John, relax I'll explain." At this point Ana, Mrs. Gonzales, and Ville all walked into the room. John grabbed Jussi by the collar and flung him to the wall. Now Jussi does have muscle but not like John does. He went to go punch him, but I grabbed his arm and Ville tackled him down.

"Jussi go to the kitchen and get some ice while I explain things to hard head over here." He nodded quietly and left. "WHAT THE HELL?" "Chill. Jussi is gay. He was having troubles with his boy and needed some advice that I gave him. He's very loving and emotional, a kiss like that is a simple thank you." He calmed down and I called Jussi back in. When he came back in John sighed and spoke up. "Look man I'm really sorry I thought you were trying to take my girl." "It's fine. I will admit though, we are a little more than just friends but will never be lovers okay?" "Fine." I sighed and heard a knock at the door and two people stood there Antonio and a cop. The police handed me a piece of paper stating the court date was pushed backed to Friday and that Antonio had temporary custody of my children. When they took them away I cried, the next day at work I was pissed. Shane-o tried to talk to me, I yelled at him, T.D. ended up getting beaten up verbally, my dad didn't even exist to me; RVD got his ass handed to him in the ring, oops he was supposed to win. Then John tried to confront me. "Come on honey, you'll get them back Friday. It's not the end of the world." Word of caution never EVER say that to a mother whose only wish is to be there for her children 24/7. "I know you did not just say that! Let me ask you some thing. Was it you that had their children taken from them? Was it you who raised them from birth? NO! SO DON'T FEN TELL ME TO RELAX!" "Calm down." "GO TO HELL JOHN! WHY DON'T YOU GO FCK YOURSELF OR GO TO ONE OF YOUR LITTLE HOES!" I acted like I was going to walk away but I kicked him in the balls and pushed him out of my dressing room.

Twenty minutes later a knock came at my door, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT J-" I cut myself off when I opened the door to a very taken aback JR. "Sorry JR I thought you were John. Come in, what can I do for you?" "Well I wanted to talk to you about your outbursts and how you seriously hurt Rob out there." "Look. I didn't mean to. I was just so PO'ed that I made a huge mistake." "What about these outbursts, you even went after Shane, your lucky he decided to have me talk to you instead of firing you. Now mind telling me why you almost ripped my head off?" "Sorry okay? I'm just so- so- so upset. I ugh, um, look you wouldn't understand. There's only nine well ten since I'm about to tell you. Only four including after I tell you know what happened. The other three being Ana, my dad, and Cena." I took a deep breath. "I have to twin children a boy and a girl. They live in Finland with their guardian and well he recently brought them with to Spain for the custody trial I have with their no good bastard father. Pardon my language, and he took them away from me until I can prove I'm a worthy mother on Friday." I said busting into tears. He patted my back and offered sympathetic words. He told me to take up until Friday off and well I did.

F.F. to Friday

I did it. I have custody of my children. I can relax now. I made up with John even though things are still rocky for us and apologized to everyone but eh T.D. being the stubborn ass he is. (Sorry had to put in there.) Said he would only forgive me if I had a match with him. Let's just say it ended with us both being counted out, why because we ended up fighting at the top of the ramp and we didn't make it back to the ring to break the count. Don't ask PLEASE!


	15. Home

A/N: A few more parts left tell me what you think. I will update after SmackDown. See ya.

Before I begin the next part of my tale I should fill you in on some things first. It is now a week before Wrestlemania and well the company decided to give us all a week off. Wrestlemania is in Wisconsin this year and I still own my aunt's house that she left for me. I know if you read the very first part of my tale 'Yeah, She's A Daddy's Girl' and at some point that passed already in this one you'll noticed it said I lived in Texas and Finland. My family wasn't exactly broke. We owned a house in Texas which we sold when she died and an apartment in Finland which went back up for rent. My mom left all her money to me when she died. She was on the bored for some big name company. My aunt owned her own restaurant and was on the bored for the same company. My uncle was a script writer for the WWE and a manager of a Starbucks. Since they had no kids of their own they left half their money which went in the same trust found that the money my mom left me was in the other half went to charities. After I turned 18 I transferred all the money into an account for my children's and Carlos' collage education. All the rooms had been re-decorated and it had; in the basement; a game room with a pool table, ping pong table, chess and checker tables, a weight room, an office, a bathroom, and a movie theater. The first floor had a living room with a big screen TV, nice couches, and a dinning table, a kitchen, a bathroom, a library type room, and 3 guest rooms all with queen sized beds, TVs, and bathrooms. The upstairs has 4 bedrooms. One is AnaMarie's room, one is mine, and the other two are guest rooms all with bathrooms. If that's not impressive then let me tell you about the back yard. It has a volleyball court, a huge swimming pool and hot tub, an area for yoga, and woods. Past the woods is a place that I only know about. It's in a clearing and a stream runs through it. Me being a martial artist and such I come out here to get away and to meditate. I invited to stay at my house was AnaMarie (of course), Phil Brookes (Duh, he's Ana's man), John Cena (again duh), Dad (duh), Torri (she's become a friend), Rob (I gotta work with him and he's cool), Sonya (think about it she's Rob's wife), John invited Randy Orton (much to my disgust), and Randy (just to piss my off) invited John Hennigan (Johnny Nitro), Melina, and Adam Birch (Joey Mercury). Now let the story begin.

"Alright people make yourselves at home I showed you your rooms. Girls get some clothes you're not afraid to trash cause were going to a paint club." Torri looked at me and said with frustration, "Why?" "Cause I want to get to know Sonya better and all of you need to get to know Ana better." We went to club painted with the drums by pounding drum sticks on them (if you ever say the first Miss Congeniality then you knows what I'm talking about). We talked and got to know Sonya better and Ana described how she didn't know her father and how she was only part Spaniard. Sonya is so fucking awesome. When we got home we were covered in paint and laughing. It was oddly quieter and than a crash came from the basement and I ran into the office. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" "John did it." "CENA! YOU JUST BROKE MY MOTHER'S FAVORITE MUSIC BOX!" "Not Cena, Hennigan." My dad spoke up from his chess game with Adam. "HENNIGAN!" "I can fix it." "No you can't that was an heir loom over 100 YEARS OLD!" I glared at him. "I'm sorry." I pointed to Randy, "You take care of him, and I'm going out!" I went out the front door and walked to my backyard making sure no one noticed, I went to the clearing and sat under the moonlight mediating. "Hey need some company?" I turned and looked at the older man before me. "How'd you find the place?" "Went wondering and no I didn't tell anyone." "Good. I'm just so pissed, that was my mom's." I said whipping my tears away. "Hey it'll be okay. You should come back inside." "Yeah." "Finally you can tell me about the photo albums." "HEY!" I jumped up and chased Rob all the way back to the house. When I went to tackle him dodged and picked me up and through me in a fireman's carry. "Put me down!" I yelled laughing and pounding on his back. "Nope." "Please?" "Neva." "Robert put that girl down!" "Yes ma'am." He said putting me down. I thanked Sonya with a hug and went inside.

I explained the pictures to him and showed him one with me and my children. I started crying. "What's wrong?" "I miss them." He sighed and pulled a picture out from his wallet. "That's my baby girl." The picture was of him and a woman. He was holding a baby girl and smiling. "After me and her mom split because of my job. I never saw her again." He said near tears. I patted his back and took a better look at the picture and noticed it was Mrs. Gonzales. "Hey, that's Mrs. Gonzales." "Yea, Contessa Gonzales." "Rob, you're Ana's father." "No my girls name was Chelsea." "Rob that's her birth name, her mom had it changed after you left." "Ana's my baby girl?" He asked crying. I nodded and pulled him into a hug.


	16. Daddy Daughter Day

_**A/N: Well I decided that after this part there will be three more parts before Kia and I start the next and final part to the Daddy's Girl trilogy. Well I am currently rooting for Matt Hardy to beat MVP. Yea, this is going to be a part where the daughters spend time with their fathers before Wrestlemania. This chapter will be switching POVs from AnaMaria, Rob Van Dam, Yzzy, and Undertaker. Also, I noticed that I kept putting AnaMarie when it's really AnaMaria. So sorry about that. Also I know that Wrestlemania is April 1**__**st**__** but for the sake of the story it's going to be in July. **_

-AnaMaria's POV-

I was sitting in my room playing my guitar when I hear Yzzy's voice yelling for me to get into the library. I walk down stairs into the room and I'm greeted with the sight of Yzzy and Rob. "Hey Ana you might wanna sit down for this." "What is it?" "You know how you have brown hair but your mama's is black?" "Yea, my mom said I have my dad's hair. You know damn well I don't know my father. He didn't want me." "What if I told you that I know who your father was that he actually does love you and the only reason why he left was because your mom couldn't take what his career was and that he lived in the states and that they were both teenagers?" "Honey. I know your father; I used to do martial arts with him. Hon, Rob is your father." I stared at her like she had five heads and looked at Rob. He was sitting in the corner holding a picture in his hands. I walked over to him and looked at the picture and sure enough there he was standing with my mom holding me. I looked back at Rob who was now standing up and he was looking directly at me and wrapped me in a hug. I could tell he was shaking and I started crying. "Oh my God, I have a dad." "My God look at you. My daughter all grown up and beautiful. I'm so sorry I tried to keep in touch. You're mom moved and changed her number." "It's okay." "Well I don't know about you two but I'm going to sleep." Yzzy spoke up and walked over to Rob giving him a hug and coming over to me. "Thank you so much Ysabelle." "No problem, it was the least I could do since you helped me out during my time of need. Amarte muchacha." "Amarte también muchacha." I gave her a long hug and she left. I turned back to Rob. "Well good night." "Night." I gave him another hug and we all headed upstairs to our respected rooms. When I got in there I saw Phil looking through my sketch book "Hey baby." "Hey Ana these are really good." He turned his head and looked at me. He dropped the sketch book and came to my side giving me a hug. "What's wrong doll?" "I found my dad. I'm just happy. Let's go to sleep." He unhooked himself from me and pulled back the blankets and crawled in and he slid in next to me. "I love you Ana." "I love you too Phil." He gave me an innocent yet passionate kiss and I turned around and he wrapped his strong arms around me.

-Rob's POV-

I went to bed that night after telling Sonya what happened and woke up early the next morning got showered and dressed and walked out to the backyard into the forest to the creek and sat down about a foot away from Yzzy and started my meditation. An hour later I was shaken from my state of mind by Yzzy. "What's up?" "Just letting you know I'm gonna head in my dad called saying he wanted to spend sometime with me." "Speaking of spending time with daughters is there any place around here that might be fun?" "Well Ana really likes this amusement park about half hour north from here. I would suggest the Renaissance Fair but she always bitches about going there." I gave the girl a hug, "Thanks for everything Yzzy." "No problamo. Got to go bye." She ran up to the house and I followed suit going to my daughter's room. I knocked on the door and Brooks opened it yawning. "Hey Rob what can I do for you?" "I need to talk to my daughter." "Huh? Oh Ana right sorry. Ana get up Rob's at the door for you." "Fine." The next thing I know Phil is being pushed aside and Ana is standing there. "Yea?" "Get ready we're going to an amusement park." "SCORE!"

-Ana's POV-

I got dressed and kissed Phil goodbye and went with my dad to a theme park. "Come on ride the Farris Wheel." "I will if you go on the Drop with me dad." "Fine. Man does dad still sound weird for me." "Come on." I dragged him on the ride and went on the stupid Ferris wheel. We spent the rest of the day together getting to know each other and riding rides.

-Ysabelle's POV-

After I got in the house I was greeted by my dad. "Hey so what do you want to do?" "Dad lets go to the Bristol Renaissance Fair." "Ok." We left the house and drove about a half hour to the fair and got out to an area decorated like 1599. I went to a place and rented a gothic dress and well dad didn't want to dress up, party pooper. We watched a performance from this guy named Moody, a Joust, and did archery.

-Mark's POV-

After watching a Joust we watched some Robin Hood show and this show with belly dancing that I didn't want to see but Yzzy insisted saying that it was fun. Hey I'm very loyal to my wife. She tried to pull me on stage with her when they were teaching it but I refused and she went a head. The fair was pretty damn fun. I just wanted to spend time with my daughter away from everyone especially with what's coming at Wrestlemania.

-Ysabelle's POV-

We got back home and I gave my dad a kiss on the check. "Thanks for today daddy." "No problem. Love you baby girl." "Love you too big man." I went up to my room and started writing when John came in. "How did today go?" "Mm good but I'm so damn tired. Goodnight John." "Night love." I gave him a kiss and went to sleep waiting for Wrestlemania to come. The past few days we all got pumped up. I no longer hold any titles but that's okay. Ana was defending the Woman's European title, Dad was fighting Shane in a revenge match, John was defending his newly won WWE belt, Rob and I had our match, Torri was going after the Woman's Championship, Adam Birch and John Hennigan are going after the tag team belts (I hope London and Kendrick kick their ass), Orton is going against Jeff Hardy for the IC belt, Phil is going against Thomas Laughlin (Tommy Dreamer) for the ECW belt, and Melina is defending her belt against Torrie. (Go TORRIE!) Like I said before Orton invited them and I really can't stand them. Us getting ready consisted of working out and Rob and I having martial arts matches. Now it's one night away from the big show and I'm going to sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow.


	17. Wrestlemania

_**A/N: Well after this two more parts. Sigh. Thank you to T.D. for the reviews and the wicked ass idea. Big props out to him. Well this is the day of Wrestlemania 31. Enjoy.**_

Well we got to the arena and hung out with friends and talked strategy with JR. I ended up being chased by T.D. for stealing one of his CDs; I mean he did steal one of mine two weeks ago. I spent time with John and Wrestlemania was on its way. Torrie's match was first against Melina and well she kicked Melina's ass! MNM lost to London and Kendrick, than it was AnaMaria's match against Barbara Blank (Kelly Kelly) and well let's just say Barbara didn't stand a chance in hell with all of Ana's high flying maneuvers. Than it was a promo for my dad's match.

-Promo-

Shane is stretching out before his match and T.D. runs in wearing his referee gear. "Sir, I think tonight you should bring out the McMahon legacy, I mean than his stats would be 22-1, think about the owner of the company breaking the Undertaker's winning streak. Plus, I'll be there to call the match "Fairly."" He said using the air quotes and all. "What do you have in mind?" "A good old fashion street fight." "That's good let's go."

-End Promo-

All of a sudden the sound of clinking and a low voice say's "I am iron man." More clinking and the deep electric guitar sound rings out followed by Ozzy Osbourne's voice through the speakers. If you haven't guessed it is Iron Man by Ozzy Osbourne. Than Lillian starts talking. "Now making his way to the ring, the special guest referee for the Street Fight T.D.!!!!" After he gets in the ring Shane's 'Here Comes the Money' rings out and he does his retarded dance. "Now making his way to the ring from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 235 pounds, SHANE MCMAHON!" After the he did his thing, the arena went dark and a gong filled the air and cheers came through the crowd and fog filled the ramp. "Making his way to the he is undefeated here at Wrestlemania, from Death Valley weighing in at 205 pounds THE UNDERTAKER!!!!!!!!" Dad made his way to the ring. After he did his thing they fought. It was a typical street match but when every time dad went to make the pin T.D. would turn away or do a slow count. Near the end Shane went to hit my dad in the head with a chair but T.D. dropkicked it into Shane's head and picked it up and slammed it against Shane. Then my dad covered him for the win. "Here is your winner and STILL undefeated at WRESTLEMANIA, THE UNDERTAKER!" T.D. lifted my dad's hand in the air and my dad walked and grabbed a microphone. "Now you all know I'm undefeated 23-0." The arena erupted into cheers, "But I have to tell you now. I am now retiring from the WWE and wrestling." Everyone went silent as he left the ring one last time. He came backstage and I gave him a hug, "I'm gonna miss you around daddy." "I'll miss you too." Everyone came out and congratulated him on his retirement. Than John won his match against MVP and Orton lost his match against Jeff.

Than after that it went to the parking lot where Rob was sitting on the hood of a car and I walk in. Charles Robinson tells us to start and we did. It started with kicks, punches, tossing each other into cars. Than Rob goes into one car and pulls out his numchauks and I go to another and poll out a Kedo stick. I go to hit him in the head but he blocks it by putting both the sticks together and than whipped on the back with them hard. I than tripped him with the stick and when he fell onto his stomach I got up and slammed it on his back about 11 times. We both got up and beat the holy hell out of each other. Finally about 20 minutes later we were both exhausted. I put him on the hood of a car and laid a ladder I got out of the back of a truck across his chest and climbed on the top of the truck next to him. I took a deep breath and did a Swanton Bomb off the truck landing on the ladder which drove into Rob. We both fell to the cement and I covered him for the one, two, and three. Charles Robinson raised my hand in victory and I went to check on Rob. The stadium was bursting with cheers and I raised his arm in respect. Than we both helped each other to the backstage area to our locker rooms.

A few more matches later it was Phil's match against Tom for the ECW belt. After Phil won and shake hands with Dreamer he handed Dreamer the belt to hold on to while he grabbed a microphone.

-Stalker's POV-

A visibly nervous Punk walked into the center of the ring and called for silence. "Right now I come to you not as CM Punk but the real me Phil Brooks." He cracked his neck nervously and cleared his throat. You can see his hands shaking as he continues. "I'm almost at the top of my world. I'm healthy, I have the belt, but I'm missing one thing. AnaMaria please come out to the ring." Ana steps out from the curtain to her music and walks to the ring. Phil opens the second rope for her and she steps in. He guides her to the center and takes both her hands in his, "Ana I love you so much and I've never felt this way before." He lets go of one hand and gets down on one knee. A man on the ring crew hands Phil a red velvet box which he takes and opens it to reveal a ring with a semi big diamond in the middle, one medium one on each side, and three little ones on each side on a silver band. "AnaMaria Gonzales, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honor, and marry me?" Ana's eyes are spilling over with tears of joy with a smile on her face and she nods her head. "YES!" Phil slides the ring on her finger and stands up giving her a strong passionate kiss. The crowed cheers and they go backstage where their friends and family congratulate them.

-Normal (Yzzy's) POV-

"Hey girls after Wrestlemania we are going out to CELEBRATE!" I yelled and Ana yelled, "HELL YA, GIRLS NIGHT DRINKS ON ME!" We all hugged and looked at her ring. After Wrestlemania was over all us girls left for the club.


	18. Afterparty

_**A/N: Well one more part after this. Then I start to write the trilogy with Kia. Well it's been fun but if you ask me there needs to be a little more drama. "This close to the end?" you ask. My answer is yes this close to the end. If there wasn't there wouldn't be a third one. I will also update my other story today too. Enjoy.**_

When we got to the club it was Ana, Torrie, Sonya, Melina, Maria, Lilian Garcia, Mickie James, Ashley, Brooke, Candice, Barbara (Kelly Kelly), Layla, Michelle, and Lisa Marie (Victoria). We were buying drink after drink after drink. We also danced around the club with random men and we decided to all put on a show for everyone. My drunk ass suggesting it and even though Ana was completely sober you wouldn't be able to tell. All us girls climbed up onto the bar counter and started popping and grating and grinding up on each other. I ended up between Ana and Torrie on the counter. The only one not with us was Sonya saying she was going to be the designated driver. It got to the point where we were taking off each other's shirts and some even started making out. We finally got off the counter and were rewarded with free drinks from the bar tender. About two hours later we were all plastered except Sonya and she decided it was time to go home. Everyone was just going to crash in the living room of my place if they didn't have a room. When we got in it was completely silent and dark. We all went to our respected spots. Instead of me going to John and my room I went to Randy's.

Even with the amount of alcohol in me I was still completely aware of what I was doing. I walked into Randy's room where he was laying awake and I sat next to him. "What do you want?" "Only the same thing you've been trying to get from me." "Really? What about John?" "Forget John tonight it's you, me, and this bed." "I like the sound of that." I leaped onto him and started kissing him with as much passion as I could. He returned the favor and flipped me over deepening the kiss. He slipped off my shirt breaking the kiss and I slid off his pajama pants. He undid my bra and started sucking on one nipple and played with the other. I arched into him and he undid my pants yanking them down panties and all. I pulled down his boxers and resumed making out. In one swift motion he entered me. Moving in and out, his hands went down to my clit and started playing with it. I laced my fingers through his short hair and yanked on it. He had me going completely wild. I had no clue how long I was going to last, the only thing I knew was holy shit Randy is so good. I flipped us over and pinned Randy's hands above his and slowed the pace down, doing little spins and stuff. He flipped me back over pinned me down. As he came so did I for about the fourth time. He pulled out of me and the door to his room opened to reveal a very shocked look Adam Birch. I wrapped a blanket around me and Randy yelled at him to get out. After he did I got up and dressed and chased him down the hall. "Adam wait!" "What?" "Please do not tell John, please." "Look I wouldn't care if you were cheating on John it's your business but I have to tell him. You just slept with his best friend. I wouldn't care otherwise." "Please don't. Please." "Fine but you better tell him." With that he walked away and I went back to my room and slept the rest of the night.

A week passed since that night and I still haven't told John. We are now in Toronto and dad went back to Texas. Things have been awkward with John and me, Randy and me, and Adam and me. I also haven't been feeling too well lately. I'm going to the doctor later to find out why. After my doctors appointment I was going to have to do the hardest thing in my life tell John. After stopping by the WWE to talk to Vince and get the time off I went straight to Randy. "Randy can I talk to you in private?" "Yeah sure." We walked away from the group and I bit my lip. "What's up?" "You remember a week ago? Well guess what I'm pregnant and it's your kid." "Are you sure it isn't John's?" "Positive the only time John and I did it we were protected." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I will take full responsibility. This is my kid; I want to be in its life." "Thank you." I gave him a hug and went to tell John. "John I need to speak to you. It's really important." "What is it honey?" I looked at the ground. "I'm pregnant." "That's great were gonna be parents." "Actually John, I'm going to be a parent." "What do you mean?"

_**A/N: **__**How will John take the devastating news? What will his reaction towards Randy be? What will happen between Yzzy and Randy? How will everyone react? Find out in the final installment of "Who You Think I Am, Isn't the Real Me". The next and final part should be up on Saturday if not than on Monday. **_


	19. The End?

_**A/N: I am dedicating this final part to my loyal readers Kia and T.D. Thank you guys so so so so so so so much, I love you guyz. Kia and I will be working on the final part to the Daddy's girl trilogy. Now read the last part.**_

"John, think about it for one minute." John sat there looking at me and a look came across his face. "We always use protection. Who the hell were you whoring around with?" I sighed and tears rolled down my face. "John a week ago, when I went out with the girls, I got drunk. I still knew what I was doing but I don't know why I did it." "Who was it?" "Please don't hate him. I begged him to do it." "Who?!?!?!" "John this baby is Randy's." I said not looking at him. I looked at him and he stood tears in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to hit something. "He's my best fucking friend and you slept with him? HOW COULD YOU?" "John calm down, she is pregnant man." Randy said as he came over and stood in front of me. "How could you man?" "Heat of the moment." "Whatever. You know what, there is no more friendship and Anya or Yzzy whatever the fuck you want to be called there is now more us." John walked away and I sighed while tears poured from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Randy. I ruined things for you and John. I'll go away. I still have a home in Texas." "No. It's fine, it's my fault too. I wanted it just as bad. Remember I am here for you." He said giving me a hug. Eventually, I gave birth to my daughter Roxanna Maria Orton and my twins at three years old were thrilled. I did return to the ring and spent as much time as I could with my family. I also changed my name back to Anya Marie and AnaMaria married Phil. Rob was actually crying which he is going to kill me for telling you and I was the maid of honor. She also ended up pregnant and had her son Joseph Robert Brookes three months after I had Roxanna.

-2 years later-

"Do you Randall Keith Orton take Anya Marie Burgus-Calloway to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you, Anya Marie Burgus-Calloway take Randall Keith Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." I said looking at Randy and smiling brightly. "Then with the power given to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." After we passionately kissed each other. The priest declared, "Ladies and gentleman for the first time ever I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Randall Keith Orton." We both left the church followed by my made of honor Ana and his best man John and we headed to the reception. Lets just say this is our happily ever after until I have the time and energy to tell the rest of my tale.

The End. Or is it?

_**A/N: There will be one more part to this story. It will be the life after their marriage. Sorry it wasn't out sooner. Also sorry it was short.  
**_


End file.
